Le Singe
by lunartigergurl
Summary: The Bladebreakers meet an old friend of Rei's. Who is she and why is she having such an effect of him?
1. Chapter 1

Lunartigergurl: Hey!

Sirfartalot: Oh great. She's in a good mood. My life is over…

Lunartigergurl: Come on everyone! Smile! The sun is shining (here anyway) and the birds are singing! Turn those frowns upside down… this means you too Sirfartalot.

Sirfartalot: Will you just get on with it? I have a ton of homework and you're supposed to help me.

Lunartigergurl: Fine, fine. Well this story is my first so flames will be taken way too seriously and they will probably reduce me to tears. It's to the point because I don't believe in beating around the bush.

Sirfartalot: Trust me, it's very to the point. I read the rough and was like 'wow!'

Lunartigergurl: Thank you Sirfartalot. Where was I? Oh yes! I will not be held responsible for any spelling mistakes. Blame the crickets! They won't stop singing! Chirp, chirp, chirp. It's like a never-ending chirp party! Anyway, enjoy.

Sirfartalot: None of us own Beyblade. If we did we'd be busy making the fourth season. ((THERE SHOULD BE A FOURTH SEASON!))

It burned him up inside.

It ate at him.

It was payback time… 

…Chapter 1:

Sorta like a prologue but not quite.

Kai entered the office first; he had walked ahead of the others as they were too busy talking nonsense. He didn't bother to take in his surroundings. He'd been in the office many times before and had no reason to look it over. But when he heard the giggle he turned his head to the young girl sitting on a stool against the wall to his left. She was reading a magazine and based on her expression it was an amusing article; couldn't have been older than seventeen.

He had to admit she was pretty; she had dark hair that hung like silk to her shoulders and her sun-kissed skin seemed to glow slightly in the office's light. Her eyes were pale green and she was dressed in black three-quarters, a dark green, thin-strapped top and slip-on sandals.

Kai smirked. He didn't know who she was and he didn't know why she was there. But he did know she was going to be trouble! Maybe not for him but… only time would tell.

He took a seat in front of the unoccupied desk and waited for the others to arrive, his smirk still in place. They arrived less than two minutes later, Tyson and Max talking loudly with excitement, and Rei silently listening. They all stopped when they saw the girl.

"Hey!" Tyson said. Typical. Always the first to greet a stranger. She looked up from the magazine and raised a delicate brow.

"Do I know you?" She asked casually and answering her own question, returned her attention back to the article and smiled. Tyson looked at Max and shrugged. Max took a determined breath and stepped forward.

"Uh, my name is Max."

Kai looked over at Rei and held back a laugh, as he'd done many times before. Rei was regarding the girl with mild annoyance, for some unknown reason. And his eyes were slightly darker than usual. 'Interesting,' Kai thought and waited.

"Listen," she said with a sigh. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"W-well…" Max started but was cut off by a cheerful greeting. Mr. Dickenson sat down behind the oak desk.

"Good morning boys! Please take a seat." He used his hand to motion to the small chairs and they all obeyed. He looked at the girl who was still reading, and then at the boys. "Boys. I'd like you to meet my niece Alexis."

They nodded in her direction but were plainly ignored as she continued to read the magazine. Rei frowned. 'Alexis, huh? We'll see…'

"Lexi," Rei voiced angrily and Alexis instantly lifted her head, her green eyes slightly wide. But only slightly. She was like a female Kai – hiding her outer emotions. Well…most of them.

Her gaze landed on Rei and the magazine fell to the floor, where it landed neatly. Her mouth opened and a soft word left her lips. "Rei…"

Lunartigergurl: To the point. See?

Sirfartalot: I told you. ((STILL NO FOURTH SEASON)) But it's only the prologue. Review. And if you do she'll update. Trust me, you'll like the rest. Very uh…detailed.

Lunartigergurl: Hush, you nana-head! You can't give the rest of the story away. You'll ruin it!

Sirfartalot: Relax woman. I just said it was detailed. Besides, that's only later on in the story!

Lunartigergurl: I know its short but I promise the other chapters are much, much, **MUCH** longer! I want at least fifteen reviews before I update though. I know it's a lot so you'll have to tell your friends to review.

Sirfartalot: Is she vain or what? She's going on as though her story is a hit (ducks fist thrown his way). Hey! Watch where you're throwing that thing!

Lunartigergurl: Please review. I really want to update this story. And there might be a little bit of… Y-A-O-I… in it. O.– ((A surprise event – very un-like me but review so that you can find out what I'm talking about)).

Sirfartalot: OK. Homework…ringing any bells?

Lunartigergurl: Why do I need to help you? You're a teacher's pet for crying out loud! Cheers everyone! We'll be back soon. Hopefully…

…End of chapter 1…


	2. Chapter 2

…Chapter 2:  

Explanations. (A/N: Oooh…)

The others looked back and forth between the two of them. Rei's eyes flashed with anger, but from what they had no idea. Alexis' eyes registered surprise and in the pale green depths a light trace of fear was visible.

"Alexis?" Mr. Dickenson called but she didn't seem to hear him. Her gaze was fixed on the Neko-Jin glaring at her.

"Rei. What are you doing here? I thought you went to England…" Her voice held nothing of the annoyance she had showed Tyson and Max earlier. Kai watched the exchange with mild amusement. He'd known she was trouble.

"I don't need your permission to be here, Lexi. But I would like to know why _you're_ here."

She swallowed and after a moment seemed to collect herself. She sat upright and lifted her chin in defiance.

"Like you I also don't need permission! Stanley is my uncle so that gives me the right."

Rei stood up and clenched his fists.

"After what you did to me you don't even deserve to be here!" She stood up as well, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"What I did to you? What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!"

Digging in his pocket Rei pulled out his blade. He threw it at Alexis' feet and she lifted her one foot to prevent it from being hit. Driger stared up at her. "I think this is yours!" Rei bit out. "Take it! That is why you're here isn't it?"

She bent down and picked the silver blade up.

"What…? Why are you giving me Driger?"

Rei snorted.

"Don't play dumb Lexi. Two years ago you came back. And you've returned yet again! Stay away from me and Clair!" He turned on his heal and left the office. The others all watched in surprise. They had never seen Rei like that!

Kai stood up and took Driger out of her hand. She glared at him.

"Hey! That doesn't belong to you! Give it back!" She made to grab it but Kai moved away just in time.

"He isn't yours either. What the hell is going on?"

She simply glared harder and then turned to Mr. Dickenson. "I'm sorry uncle Stan. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's okay Alexis. But what is going on between you two? And how do you know each other?"

"And who is Clair?" Tyson asked with great interest. "Is it his girl friend?" Max's eyes shone with that news. Rei and a girl? Cool! (A/N: Notice the naïveness – I know that's not a word :P)

"No you idiot!" Alexis yelled. "Clair is his sister. Jeez…"

The room suddenly went quiet. Then Kai asked the question that they all wanted to ask.

"Rei has a sister?"

Alexis gave him a look. "Of course he has a sister." She frowned. "He didn't tell you?"

"No," Kai answered coldly. Alexis' frown deepened.

"Why not?" She looked at the door Rei had left through. 'Why has he kept her from his friends? It's not like him at all. And Driger…?' She glared at Kai again. "Fine! Keep Driger! I have other things to do anyway!" She ran out the room with Kai hot of her heals. He wasn't going to let her get away without an explanation.

"I guess…" Mr. Dickenson began, "that your adventures are never quite over are they? If I'd known Alexis would cause this I would have left her at the hotel."

"Hey Mr. D?" Tyson asked. "What happened two years ago? Where was Alexis?"

"Two years ago? Well…let me think about that. It was quite a long time ago. She went to China I think. Yes! She was invited to beyblade in a small tournament. Uh…"

"You think she met Rei there then?" Max asked and Tyson nodded slowly.

"She must've. But Rei has a sister! I didn't know that. Why didn't he tell us?"

"He told me."

Both boys looked at the old man with wide eyes. Tyson scratched his head in confusion.

"He did? What did he say?"

"Well he asked me if I could help him with something. I said I would try and so he explained everything about his sister. I'm not sure how old she is but she's young – much younger than any of you."

"What did he want your help for?" Max was quite curious.

"He asked if I would help him fund her needs. Like food and rent for the apartment she's staying at."

"OK!" Tyson said holding up his hand to silence him. "Rei said that he knew Alexis before two years ago."

Mr. Dickenson shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I don't know anything about that. All I know is that she went to China two years ago to battle. When she came back she didn't mention anything. She only said it was fun!"

"Weird…" Max murmured. They all nodded in agreement.

Kai was walking beside Alexis. Her expression was serious and she appeared to be on a mission. He rolled his eyes and pocketed Rei's blade.

"So tell me. What did you do two years ago? Why does your presence anger Rei so much?"

"It has absolutely nothing to do with you! And why are you following me?"

"Because I don't trust you and Rei is my friend." He paused. "Tell me a bit about Clair."

She stopped, as did he, and stared at him. "You're sure he didn't tell you about her? I mean she means the world to him!"

"Well he failed to mention her to us. Some brother he is too. He spends most of his time with us. Who's looking after her?"

Alexis shook her head and continued walking. Kai followed her yet again. They walked for a few blocks before she suddenly stopped. He nearly collided with her and was about to yell at her for not warning him. But he stopped when he saw her staring ahead at something. He followed her gaze, his eyes widening at what he saw.

"Rei…" He heard Alexis whisper and began to wonder about her _real_ feelings for the Neko-Jin.

Rei was kneeling down on the ground before a bench, tying a little girl's shoelaces. She was cute and resembled Rei in some way. Her hair was dark and long, pulled into two pigtails with two small pieces hanging in front of her eyes. She was dressed in long black pants and a dark green sweater. She was smiling, as was Rei.

"She's grown so much since I last saw her," Alexis whispered and smiled. "She must be around five now. She looks just like her brother."

Kai raised a brow. She was right. They were obviously related. Clair. Clair Kon. How sweet.

"Rei!" Alexis yelled and Kai winced. Rei looked over at them and sighed. Clair squealed and jumped off the bench.

"Lexi!" she cried as she ran straight for the young girl. Alexis knelt down and embraced the small child, who hugged back just as eagerly. Rei stood up and watched. A small smile ghosted its way onto his face as he watched his sister.

"You remember me?" Alexis asked. Clair nodded. Kai noticed she had blue eyes, more piercing than Tala's! They were sharp and clear and held a hint of mischief.

"Yes! Rei said you'd come back!" Her young voice was laced with happiness and excitement. "You take forever!"

Alexis laughed.

"I'm sorry shrimp. I was busy. But I'm here now!"

"And you're not leaving! Ever!" Clair declared before running back to Rei who scooped her up into his arms and held her close against his chest. Kai watched this with admiration. Rei was many things (good things o\/o). But the trait that stood out most was his protectiveness of the things that belonged to him. Kai knew Clair would always be safe as long as her big brother was around.

Rei started towards them.

"Lexi. You're following me now?" His voice was kind but it was obvious he was feeling anything but kindness. He was faking his feelings for Clair's sake, who remained oblivious to the real friction between the two.

"No. I was walking this way when I saw you."

Rei forced a smile and looked at Clair who was staring at Kai. He laughed softly.

"Clair. This is Kai. Remember? I told you about him?"

She nodded and bit her lip.

"He looks nicer than the pictures," she voiced sweetly and smiled. She then whispered to Rei, "I like him."

Kai smiled. Rei did as well. "Looks like you have another fan, Kai."

Clair blushed lightly and Rei laughed, hugging her small body tightly. (A/N: Hey! I'm a poet now.) He sent a soft glare Alexis' way before closing his eyes. 'Why have you returned? Why do you want to hurt me?'

Lunartigergurl: Hey! It's just me today. Thank you for reviewing. It meant a lot ((sniff sniff)).

What did you think of Alexis? I'm trying to make her weird. Is it working? She's got like a split personality thing going on. One minute she's cold and glaring away at anything. Then she's calm and confused or smiling like there's no tomorrow! And Clair? I love her to death! She's mine! As is Alexis! Rei giving Driger to Alexis will explain itself in the next chapter. Don't worry…

Info: Alexis Kournikova – I know she's Mr. Dickenson's niece but think about it. Mr. Dickenson's sister married a Russian man and therefore changed her name. Duh! ((Besides. Alexis Dickenson sounds stupid!)) She's like seventeen, the same age as Rei ♥ and Kai. ((The two sexiest men in the world are the same age! Though Rei ♥ is a few months younger than Kai.)) Alexis is weird which I'm sure you've gathered. And she's not too fond of Rei ♥. But she loves Clair! I mean who wouldn't? She's five and like a miniature version of Rei ♥ only more feminine. And her eyes are blue. Think of Tala's eyes in season 1 but more intense! Even for her age Clair has the power to glare at people. But she doesn't glare much because Rei ♥ says it's rude. And Clair always listens to her big brother!


	3. Chapter 3

…Chapter 3:  Ì

Learning The Truth. (A/N: Hey! Sirfartalot here. I asked lunartigergurl if I could write this chapter and change it a bit.)

"Do you want something to drink?" Rei asked Kai who shook his head. They were all currently seated in the kitchen of Rei's apartment that no one knew about. Clair was bouncing up and down in her seat. She was excited. Alexis was back and Kai – her new interest, was with them! Not to mention her big brother was spending time with her.

Rei laughed and playfully patted Clair's head. She glared at him.

"Hey!"

"Clair," he warned and her glare quickly changed to an innocent smile.

"I sorry."

Alexis smiled with fondness. She tickled Clair's cheek.

"You've grown up so much shrimp."

"I'm five and three quarters!" She declared proudly and nodded once. Kai smiled. He saw Rei glaring at Alexis and mentally sighed. It was going to get worse.

"Clair," Rei said kindly. "Why don't you go to your room and play for a bit? I want to talk…"

"K!" She cried with too much enthusiasm before she jumped off the stool and raced out the kitchen. Rei narrowed his eyes.

"So," he said. "If you're not here for Driger then why _are_ you here?"

Alexis sighed.

"I wish I knew what I did to you in China, Rei. Because honestly I don't remember doing anything!"

"You did more than that Lexi! You betrayed me. I trusted you," his hissed the last sentence and looked away for a moment before glaring at her again. "When you told me about your mom I believed you because you didn't seem like the type of person to lie about something so serious. So imagine my surprise when I find out that you killed her."

Alexis gasped. "Who told you that? Why would I kill my own mother? You've lost it!"

But Rei ignored her. "After finding that out I went to find you to confront you. Guess what I see? You. And Clair. She was only three, unable to defend herself. And you weren't even watching her while arguing with that man, who I might add, is known to the Bladebreakers as Boris!"

Kai looked at Alexis with wide eyes.

"Boris? You know Boris?"

She frowned.

"Doesn't everyone? And I was completely aware of Clair! I knew she was safe. I left her with my blade. You know as well as I do that if anything were to have happened to Clair Saberlee would have protected her!"

"Am I supposed to believe you after everything? For a moment I thought that you couldn't have killed your mom. You spoke of her with so much love and when I looked into your eyes I saw pain of having lost a loved one."

"I didn't kill her," Alexis insisted and sighed. "Why am I even bothering to defend myself? You won't believe me…"

Rei frowned. He knew he was being hard but couldn't help it. He had trusted Lexi with everything he was. He had trusted her enough to leave Clair with her.

"Rei," Kai said softly. Rei looked at him with confusion. "Let her explain herself. Give her a chance."

Alexis frowned and looked at Rei. Rei looked down but didn't say anything. Kai nodded at Alexis, telling her to talk. She smiled softly.

"Rei. Two years ago we battled. And you won. I don't-"

"I gave you Driger because I thought you'd leave," Rei said softly without looking up. "Boris is known to steal powerful Bitbeasts. I didn't want you to hurt Clair. I thought Boris had sent you for Driger. I figured if you got him you'd leave us alone."

"I don't want Driger, Rei. And Boris… he killed my mom. Because of me she's dead. She was trying to protect me."

Rei looked at her. She shrugged sadly.

"He came to me that day and told me I owed him for sparing my life. I told him to leave before I got him into a whole lot of trouble. Clair was safe. I love her, Rei. I would never let anyone hurt her. Saberlee would give her life to protect Clair. You _know_ that!"

"I thought I did…"

Alexis sighed.

"I don't expect you to just forget everything you've heard from everyone. And I don't expect you to forgive me. But I forgive you for not believing me. You had every right to get angry! I should've told you about Boris and my mom. I didn't want you to think that spending time with me would endanger your lives. I didn't want him to hurt you either."

"It wasn't Boris," Rei whispered coldly, "that hurt me, Lexi."

"Are you kidding me?" she asked in disbelief. "We were barely teenagers! I was scared! And I had every reason to be. You were Rei Kon! Every girl in that damn village wanted you! But you took _me_. How was I supposed to act? And Mariah…she told me you were a player. She said you just slept with virgins because-" she stopped and blushed faintly when she looked at Kai. Rei frowned.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter anymore! But I will tell you this Rei Kon. I never regretted it. Ever! And if you've slept with anyone after me then I say good because a guy like you doesn't deserve to keep himself from such pleasures! _I can still feel your hands on me_."

Kai's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Never in his life had he thought Rei to be…pleasurable, for lack of a better word. Yet here he was listening to the truth. Alexis' eyes flashed. Rei growled.

"I see it fit to inform you that I have never even looked at another girl in that way. Nor have I even thought about it! You were my first, Lexi, and today my last. Mariah has always dreamed I'd go to her and she is full of herself! You were the only one for me! And I knew it the day you came to China."

"Then why the hell are we doing this?" She cried and banged her fist on the table. "If you want me and I want you then what the hell are we doing arguing over petty things that aren't even true? I did not kill my mother!"

Rei stared at Alexis with wide eyes. Kai cleared his throat and excused himself.

"I'm going to uh, take Clair for some ice-cream." He left the kitchen and soon they both heard him leave out the front door.

"You want…me?" Rei asked and Alexis nodded with a small smile.

"Always."

Rei frowned. After several moments he smiled. He stood up and moved around the table to her. She drew her brows together, waiting for any harsh words that she knew she probably deserved. But instead Rei leaned down and their lips met.

Alexis was surprised at first but she relaxed into the kiss. The familiar feeling warmed her.

Rei moved his hands to her slender waist and pulled her up to stand with him, and against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her body closer to his. He pulled back and smiled.

"I want you too…"

He took her hand and led her out the kitchen. She followed shyly, knowing what was to come. Both of them walked with anticipation, their hearts racing.

Sirfartalot: She doesn't look too pleased with what I wrote… ((I had to read it twice because I kept writing Ray instead of Rei. Bummer…))

Lunartigergurl: It's not that. It's just…different. I will do the next chapter though. I enjoy writing uh, passionate scenes ;-) Then again I also enjoy reading them. He he he.

Sirfartalot: Well I tried. Now I need to try and update Internal Suffering. Hmm… should I kill him or what? Decisions, decisions.

Lunartigergurl: Reviews said don't kill him but you're the author. Coughamateurcough.

Sirfartalot: Hey! Speak for yourself!

Lunartigergurl: I know I'm an amateur so don't point that dirty finger at me. Eew. What were you doing with it?

Sirfartalot: Never mind about that. What do you think? Should I update this story or should she? ((The amateur who knows it?)) I'm a guy so I have a better view of what to write for the next uh, scene. She's a girl – duh! She can write more from Alexis' point of view. But I know you girls wanna see what Rei is seeing. Heck! I wanna see what Rei is gonna see!

Lunartigergurl: EEW! Control yourself. Hey…I thought you fancied men.

Sirfartalot: Your point…?

Lunartigergurl: Alrighty then. Please review so I can prove to him that you all want me to update! Thank you my fans! Thank you!

Sirfartalot: PS:I'm an expert with men. ((What can I say? If you're good you're good)). And I love answering questions. Does anyone have any for me?


	4. Chapter 4 AN

Lunartigergurl: Hey there. Listen, I'm going to be very, very honest with you right now. I can't type a story to save my life. Everywhere I go I'm just attacked by these damn blocks that prevent me from writing (aka writer's block). So…I have a proposition for everyone out there: whoever wants to take my story 'Le Singe' and update it under their name may. However, I will need to hear from you first before I just hand it over so drop a little line via review and let me know. You can give me small snippets of your ideas and I will choose the one I like best. Now I know I sound like everyone will want to update Le Singe but seriously…I know it sucks. One minute they're fighting and then next…yeah…we won't go there. So let me know if you want to finish it. You can do anything you want with it, other than taking the previous chapters and rewriting them. If it's easier for you then email me your update and I will post it. Of course I will say who updated it and therefore won't take any credit whatsoever for the next chapters following chapter 1, 2 and 3.

I will be honest – again. I hope someone out there wants to update Le Singe. Because really, you can see I suck at writing. Though I am still trying with other attempts. Even Sirfartalot agrees that one of you should update instead of me. And he wants me to tell you that he's still here for anyone who wants to ask any questions about…what he does best. ;-)

Please let me know as soon as possible. I will take in as many updates and will read them word for word before choosing the one I think is the best. I won't choose the one I like. I'll read them and then let Blackwolf reread them.

Blackwolf: Hello there. My name is Blackwolf, and I'm an editor. I actually want to become a professional editor one day. I love reading stories and making sure they're perfect! I even edit the school newspaper…which isn't exactly exciting. Anyway, I guarantee that any stories sent this way will be read with utmost respect, and then reread lest I make a mistake and miss something. And despite the fact that lunartigergurl – ahem – can't…write as well as she'd like to, she's a professional when it comes to actually reading stories, so you can trust both her and myself. We won't let you down.

Lunartigergurl: And if I like more than one update of the same chapter then I will post them both as 'an either-or' review chapter. And those of you that have read Internal Suffering and are waiting in anticipation, Sirfartalot is actually updating the rough now. I can hear him swearing every time he makes a mistake. It's classical! I love it when he swears. He says all these weird things…

Blackwolf: I didn't know 'horse feathers' was a swear word. And…'duck soup'? Ok then. Obviously Sirfartalot is in a little world of his own. Which is good because if he were in our world there'd be some serious trouble.


	5. Chapter 5 by chi no hana

Lunartigergurl: Hey! Note that I did not write this update of any of the updates that will follow. As most of you shoul know I asked someone to take this story and someone did!

Before:

He took her hand and led her out the kitchen. She followed shyly, knowing what was to come. Both of them walked with anticipation, their hearts racing.

The day after

Alexis woke up in two pairs of strong arms wrapped around her waste. She was in bed, warm and comfy, and never wanted… to… leave…?

_Wait a minute! TWO pairs of arms?_

Her eyes shot open, and she noticed that she was face-to-face with…

…

Rei.

_Phew… But, whose arms are around her? Why are there two pairs?_

"Mmmpf – ftop mhoovinnng…"

Hearing a mumbling behid her, she turned around, only to see…

"KAI!"

"What?"

"What are you doing here!"

"What do you think…?"

"Hey, guys, is something wrong?" Rei? _Oh thank God, he can explain what on earth is going on!_

"Hn. Your girlfriend just freaked out."

"She isn't only my girlfriend anymore, Kai. _You_ should know…"

Silence.

_What the fuuuuuuuuuuu--? What are they talking abou—oh. Yeah. Right. Now I remember._

µlemon -- don't like, don't readµ

----------------------------------------------Flashback lemon----------------------------------------------

Entering their room, Rei pulled Alexis into his arms. Sweet words and nothings were whispered, kisses an caresses were given and taken,; this place was nearly like a sanctuary, protecting them from any foreign affairs, any disturbances beyond the room. The love in the atmosphere enveloped them, grabbed them; knees failed; arms tangled, and, not being able to support themselves any longer, they fell on the bed that lay next to the window. The sun set slowly, the rays fell through the jalousie, taking the last of any trace of modesty disappeared, as it was beginning to be inopportune to the current moment. In the darkness everything was mingled; the hand on a chest that wanted to push away felt the heated heart beat. They wanted to flee from the other, falling back even more tender than before. Their souls joined, multiplied, love pouring from each and every one of their kisses.

Calming down, their drunken senses still did not granting them speech. They conversed silently, with their thoughts. Alexis snuck up to Rei, burying her head in his chest, sighing, calming under his caresses; but something was missing. No, it wasn't their first time, but this seemed a little empty.

"Hey guys, Clair and I are back, I just put her to her room because she fe-ll… asleep… huh?"

Kai! Perfect!

Kai was swept off his feet, landing on the nearly broken piece of furniture currently in use; Alexis and Rei now new where they went wrong, repeating their previous acts with more details, more precision, taking more time in everything that has escaped their (not anymore so) very sharp eyes. A kiss here, a touch there, an ever so lightly placed tease on sensitive skin, temptation was too hard to resist and the heavy dampness in the air dizzying (ha! A word! I found in the dictionary!).Their peak was reached, their movements slowed down, breaths were caught, exhaustion took over their spent spirits. Dawn came, watching over them.

µoverµ

------------------------------------------------Flashback over----------------------------------------------

"… so that's how we ended up here…"

"Are you slow or what? Of course that's how we ended up here!"

"Kai?"

"Alexis?"

"Shut up. I don't know why I am sore in places I never wanted to find, but you're going to pay"

"HEY! That wasn't _my_ fault! I have an accomplice! Rei! Defend me!"

"… Kai, Rei left to make breakfest10 minutes ago…"

"… Oh… I knew that!" # . #

"Uh-huh, you keep saying that… Now get off!"

BOUM!

"HEY! Why the hell did you push me off!"

"Cuz you're an a-hole."

"Psshh. You didn't seem to mind my ass last night."

"Different situation. Not comparable. You have a hot ass, and to my motto: Take It Or Leave It. I took it."

"… I did not want to know that."

"You know it now. Deal with it."

------------------------2 hours andseveral physical attacks from both sides later-----------------------

at the kitchen table

"Hey Rei"

"…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Kai, what happened to your face…?"

"Could you please give me a steak…? I'll explain later…"

"But Kai, you just had breakfast!"

"I'm not hungry. It's for my eye…"

"Oh… That's why…"

Nothing was said after that, both of them feeling too uncomfortable to continue the conversation and feeling that changing the subject might be too stupid and increase their un-comfort (not a word, but who cares?).

"Hey. Guys, we're baaahaaaaaaaaaack!"

Now you might be wondering where Alexis was? Well, she went out for a walk with Clair, who has been staring at the three in a very unusual and curious way all morning, to get her mind out of the gutter. She may be 5 years old, but waaaaaaaaaaaay too smart for one. And the distraction seemed to work; Clair just babbled on and on and on about whatever she saw outside. Rei was the first to react.

"Hey, Lexi, how was is outside?" he asked, gathering his little sister in his arms, who was still babbling.

"Oh, it was lovely! By the way, I found letters in the mail box; Kai, you have a letter."

"From who?"

"No idea, it's in Russian."

"Hn, give it here."

"Here you go, grumpy face… Don't mind me, I was just trying to be nice…. Grumble grumble grumble…"

Silence.

"Hey, Kai who is that from?" asked Rei, Clair now playing with his braided hair.

"It's from my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, she's coming here…"


	6. Chapter 6:

--------------------------------------------------Before--------------------------------------------------

"It's from my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, she's coming here…"

---------------------------------------------------now---------------------------------------------------

Silence.

That was all there was to be heard during the last hour and a half. Kai refused to elaborate, and didn't stop parrying questions like "what's her name?" and "why didn't you tell us about her?" Thank God Tyson and the others weren't there, that Rei bribed them with cookies so they could leave him and Kai alone.

He bribed Kai with cookies too, but they didn't work, and porn mags (secretly snatched from Tyson months ago as a punishment for eating all the dinner before dinner), that didn't work, and in the end tried with an uber-long make out session. For over an hour. Now, they were on the couch, Kai on his back with Rei on his stomach, groping his delectable bum with both hands, smiling like he had the best dessert in the world… and Rei blushing like mad with swollen lips…

… and that was how Lexi found them when she came back from her shopping…

"Hey!" pout "What you think you're doing! Without me!"

"I am molesting the kitten." No, duh. Kai the Obvious, what's new…?

"Yeah, but without me! I saw his butt first!"

"And I'm holding it!"

"Well I saw it first!"

"Yeah, well I'm—"

And all said 'kitten' could do was watch as both of his friends were fighting over his butt. Not him, oh no, his butt. His butt seemed the one to be getting all the attention, which was sooooooo not fair, as -he- owned that butt! Ask him, he'll agree whole-heartedly!

He was about to voice out his opinion when--

BOUM

-- someone banged through the door.

"Hey, lil' bro, I'm heeeeeheeeeeeere!"

Every one froze. Kai began twitching.

"Kai, is that your sister?

"No, duh. She called me lil' bro. I'm her great-uncles' aunts' cousins' grand childs' step brother's half sisters' younger twin's fiancé."

"Really?"

"No, not really."

"Come on, Kai-kun! Won't you give your sistew a widdwe huuuuuuuug?"

Ooooh boy, and that was only the beginning…


End file.
